A Mermaid's Tale
by Aikyo
Summary: The guys have to help Shin through a unwanted marriage, his mother becoming remarried, and kill pirates.
1. Default Chapter

(it is a small story with no armors or arago, but it has the troopers-well mostly shin- and a masho or two of course. I was in a  
  
Fantasy mood my friend Noko was on .  
  
Hope you enjoy.)  
  
1 Mermaid  
  
I.  
  
"Mother!" a young girl called out across the ships deck. The hurricane had captured everyone on board by surprise. The blinding rain and the gusting winds made it unbearable to be up on deck, but she needed to find her mother.  
  
A shadow figure across the boat yelled something that she thought was her name, looking up in desperation she scanned the darkness, finally finding a tall figure with outstretched hands. It was her mother!  
  
The girl felt the wave of water that rushed on the deck hit her legs, leaving the sensation of pain and cold. She ran as fast as she could across the deck, fighting the ships unknowing tilts and sways, all she could do was keep her mother in her vision. Suddenly wet, but warm fabric was against her face and her hands filled with the same material, she could hear a heartbeat against her ear.  
  
They held onto each other in a desperate tangle of limbs as another wave broke across the deck, making the ship lean on its side almost literally. If this keep up she knew hat the ship might capsize. Thinking this she held more desperately to her mother as the icy rain seemed to hit through her cloths to her skin.  
  
Her mother suddenly started to move towards the lower deck entry, she had no choice but to follow, taking her already frozen hand and putting it trustingly in her mothers. The footing was unsteady, making them falter several times, but they never let go.  
  
"Nokomis!"  
  
She looked up at hearing her name again, someone was there in the open doorway waiting for them with a hand outstretch. The winds carried the other words away but she knew, she felt it was Shingo calling out to her, her betrothed. Looking up at her mother who was still leading the way to the door way Nokomis took her free hand and squeezed the midnight pendent around her neck.  
  
The ship not wanting them to reach safety suddenly tossed them relentlessly, making them scramble for hand holds of the deck or other things so they wouldn't be washed overboard.  
  
But then as if the sea itself doomed them, the deathly black sea crashed into the boats side. Nokomis held onto her mother's hand as much as she could, her fingers frozen her body cold and tired. The boat started to tip again, but this time was determined to finish it's death roll into the sea.  
  
"Nokomis!"  
  
"Mother!" was all she could exclaim as a sudden crashing wave swept her away from her mothers grasp and flying across the deck. The air in Nokomis's lungs left her as she suddenly felt nothing under her, but was suddenly shocked as she hit the ending rail and side of the boat. Pain. White-hot, pain coursed through her body, she looked up.  
  
He was there, he had left the doorway to come after her, to save her. She looked up at him with all of her feelings of love and fear.  
  
"Just hold on!" Shingo exclaimed as he tried to pull her back up to the boat. His hair plastered to part of his face from the water, but his piercing blue eyes shot through the night looking at her, begging her to hold on. He sent more through those eyes that night to her then he would ever in the rest of their lives.  
  
The sudden flash of lightening in the sky started to streak the heavens, Nokomis prayed that the gods wouldn't do this to her, how could they!  
  
In another flash of lightning, in place of Shingo's eye's were those of the crystallized water around her, the freezing spikes of pain ran through her as she broke the surface only to be buffeted down again by the waves. She could only hear the anguished cries of the two people she loved most in the world.  
  
Then darkness.  
  
She awoken, wet, cold, and on a piece of long drift wood. The fuzziness in her head was hard to get ride of, her body making her cough up if not bordering on making her sick from the amount of sea water she had swallowed the night before. Why wasn't she drowned?  
  
Her long dress heavied her movements as she tried to look around. Water. Everywhere. She let out a mournful sob with tears before composing herself, forcing herself to try and think of something to do. She brushed back or more pushed back her long velvet black hair, and coughed up more water.  
  
The sound of something scratching the board of oak caught her attention, the pendent her mother had given her was leaving sharp scratches in the wood. She could tell it was from a ship because of the feel of the treated oils still on it some. The pendent mocked her.  
  
Her mother always said it held a great power in which it would enlighten the power with in her, and would protect her.  
  
"Piece of junk," she said in her now course voice. The sea water and screaming from last night had stressed her throat, even attempting to speak was anguish. A sounding splash from a distance caught her attention. She frantically looked around for life, but saw nothing.  
  
Again a splash was heard, but it was getting closer. She remembered tails of fisherman speaking of great sea creatures that could swallow a ship whole, and deadly sharks that could actually smell out humans. But Shingo told her that none of that was true, he wouldn't lie to her!  
  
Splash. Her body was too tired to act scared, her mind to full to grab the concept of the idea. She stiffened and looked around, she would face whatever it was, she was strong. She knew she was strong, her mother had told her how strong she could be.  
  
She froze still, whatever it was, was right behind her, she could feel it. She forced herself to turn around, heart racing breathing unsteady.  
  
It was, a girl.  
  
Her eyes widened as the girl bolted straight down into the water until the only things that were visible was her eyes and the top of her head.  
  
Nokomis didn't know what to do, who was this girl? Was she the one who saved her last night?  
  
The two just looked at each other in the eyes for a long period of time, slowly the girl came up some in the water. Her shoulders broke the surface and she sat there in the water just staring back at the person across from her.  
  
Nokomis study the girl infront of her, she looked about the same age as Nokomis, but her eyes were so much wider than normal eyes and so deep in sapphire color, the tone of her skin more of a opal shade than that of a pale white.  
  
Nokomis slowly raised a hand, the girl almost leapt out of the water ten feet back in fear.  
  
"I won't hurt you," Nokomis smiled.  
  
Her response was a confused look back as the girl slowly circled around her once as if she never seen a human before.  
  
"Who are you? Did you help me? Do you know how I can get help?" Nokomis kept asking the questions she so direly wanted answers too, but none were given. More confused looks and head tilts was all she got.  
  
Nokomis sighed in frustration seeing that whoever she was wasn't going to help her. Nokomis went back drifting on the board, mind racing on how to communicate with girl. Why doesn't she understand me?  
  
Nokomis fingered the black pendent out of habit more than for purpose, she half closed her eyes, her body still heavy and tired with water and sleep.  
  
It glowed.  
  
Nokomis almost blinked dumbly at the pendent as it started to glow, she had seen it do this before, but usually a muted red and only in her medial sorcery practice that her mother help her with; but now it was glowing a soft emerald green, but then blue.  
  
Nokomis looked up but the girl was already closer to her than before, seemingly entranced with the pendent. Power within, Nokomis parroted to herself.  
  
She slowly took off the pendent, which was a chore in itself trying to use the board to remain afloat and make her body respond to her wishes. Her darkly tanned skin now draped in the ebony dress seemed slightly faded because of the water, her long agile fingers reached out the pendent slowly to the girl.  
  
The girl blinked at her mutely then slowly raised a hand out of the water, which didn't seem to stick to her skin but flowed off smoothly, the small fingers came down cautiously and fearfully on the top of the pendent. As if to make sure that it wouldn't hurt her did she start making fluid movements with her hand over the pendent.  
  
Please let this work.  
  
Nokomis closed her eyes and brought up everything she was ever taught and the pendent glowed again with the girl's touch. Make her understand me.  
  
The pendent shimmered in the brack water until it beamed a immaculate white. She did have the power in her.  
  
"Who are you?" Nokomis asked again.  
  
Just another dumb look back.  
  
Or maybe she was delusional from the salt water. ~Who are you?~ she thought at the girl desperately.  
  
She blinked launching herself back again and tilted her head to the side looking at the weird being in the water. Her scales were a funny color but what was stranger was how dark she looked. Did she just here it in her mind?  
  
~Who are you?~ she thought back.  
  
The creature suddenly smiled and looked like a fresh crest of a turning wave came over her. She found this creature in the middle of the storm of the night fall, a small calling came to her. Her skin looked like a dark mixture of waters, her eyes deep and dark with small rays of light.  
  
~You can understand me?!~  
  
~How do you talk with no voice?~  
  
~The same way you are my friend, what is your name?~  
  
~Name?~ she blinked at the creature in confusion, she didnt' understand, Name.  
  
~Mine is Nokomis~  
  
Nokomis had done it, she had use her own powers to make her understand, her mother would be proud. Now she could get back to Shingo, she could ask this girl to help. Nokomis told her, her name again pointing to herself. She saw a small smile come across the girl's face then she suddenly disappeared.  
  
"No! Wait!" Nokomis shouted as loud as she could, that was not the response she wanted, but it what she saw wasn't what she expected either.  
  
When the girl turned away in her wake there was not legs that pushed her away, but a tail! The scales were of deep midnight blue, and the hair that she thought was black earlier was of the same color. It was also obvious the story of mermaids wearing sea shells to cover themselves was at that, a story since she wore nothing at all.  
  
Mermaids?! But they were just more talk! Weren't they?  
  
It was a heartbeat later when the girl reappeared and in her hands was a beautiful underwater lily, blue with water crested petals. Nokomis smiled in understanding, she didn't have such things as a Proper Name for beings in her world, she only knew things by what they were.  
  
~Name~ she held up the lily proudly and smiled at Nokomis.  
  
Nokomis tried not to laugh and shook her head ~No that is a lily.. I will call you yuri~  
  
The girl blinked and tilted her head again ~what is yuri?~  
  
~It is the name I will call you by~  
  
The girl smiled at her as if she been given a small gift.  
  
[pic]*  
  
  
  
***22yrs later***  
  
"Your majesty I do not tell you these things to make you mad, but to remind you," Seiji was more than tired of his job lately. It entailed one thing, keep reminding the queen that her son must be married with in the month. Seiji hated this job, he held his status as advisor in high respect but the prince was his friend, and the queen was loosing patience.  
  
"I perfectly know what must happen Seiji," Nokomis snapped, "You do not need to remind me."  
  
"But if he does not choose a bride by his twenty-first birthday," Seiji rebuked, trying to keep the pace of the queen's walk. He unsuccessfully tried to will hair covering his right eye to be neatly tucked behind his ear, but as always the large blonde strand would fall back into place, adorning the very pale complexion and the violet eyes.  
  
"I will have to choose a bride for him, yes I know," Nokomis sighed in both aggravation and sorrow. She hated knowing she must force this upon her son though he did not want to marry.  
  
"I am afraid you highness. Without his father's guidance these years of past he may not be ready for the pressure soon bestowed on him," Seiji sighed.  
  
Nokomis stopped and was about to disagree with him head on, before a cold realization hit her. Shingo had been died when Shin was only a infant, it seemed like a lifetime ago, she was left with a kingdom at war and a child to raise by herself. She saved the kingdom and raised the child without hardly any help, she was proud of her accomplishments, but nothing can replace a father's love and guidance to a son.  
  
"I know Seiji, but Shin does not want to marry," she sighed as she slowly took a seat at her thrown, "I will respect his wishes."  
  
"Yes, your highness," Seiji said with a light sigh.  
  
Nokomis brought up a lightly jeweled hand to meet her chin in thought, she couldn't help but think how much has changed in so long. The years that had passed only sharpened her beauty. Her dark skinned of light tan had turned into a deep tan which kissed her whole body. The long midnight hair hanged low around her knees, only thing keeping it from disturbing her view was the poignant and lightly jeweled crown. The forward tip of the golden crown sloped forward into a point which rested in middle of her forehead, the large beautiful eyes held more light than darkness, more power than others really knew.  
  
"I fear that since the previous King was not able to guide him in such  
  
duties that it will be hard for him to adjust," Seiji stated solemnly.  
  
"You are right..but still..its his life," Nokomis stated, getting somewhat irritated with the his constant reminding her of Shingo. She wouldn't morn anymore, she couldn't afford to, there was a kingdom to be run, and her life that must be lived. Part of her would always miss him though.  
  
"Mother....lord rajura and lord naaza are here to see you.." a young man's voice called upon entering the room.  
  
Nokomis smiled as she stood up from the throne, "Welcome." She watched as her son first came forward and made to make the first words between the group.  
  
"I can handle my own life Thankyou," Shin snarled at Seiji before leaving abruptly. He had been listening to the conversation from outside the door and wasn't happy, most noticeably so. Nokomis only could watch her son storm out, understanding.  
  
"I have not seen you two as much in these days," Nokomis said sweetly as the Lord Rajura and Nazza bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
"We have been busy," Rajura said giving a half smile through his white hair.  
  
"Besides, it looks like you're having troubles of your own," Nazza smiled turning his green hair head to smirk at Seiji. Seiji only gave a short growl towards the other men and excused himself before leaving.  
  
Nokomis laughed some, "Yes, we do, Shin does not wish to marry."  
  
"This as much I have picked up," Rajura stated.  
  
"Yes, but now what brings you two to my lands?" Nokomis asked.  
  
"Why not only to pay much deserved tribute to you your highness, but to personally invite you to a small ball at my lands," Rajura said diplomatically.  
  
"A ball?" Nokomis more stated then asked, a thin curl in her smile, "A masquerade ball at that no doubt."  
  
"The Queen doth knows me to well," Rajura answered, "I would be honored if you would come join us.  
  
"Hmm.. that means I'd have to find someone to accompany me," Noko smirked knowingly.  
  
"I was hoping you would come, as more of a personal guest of mine," Rajura said kissing her hand again.  
  
A small chuckle escaped Nazza, he was the only one who knew of what was going on between Rajura and the Queen, and sometimes it made him queasy to say the least, "Yes, but your court is also invited," he smirked.  
  
"Your personal guest, I'd like that," she lightly cooed.  
  
"I would greatly enjoy your company."  
  
At this Nazza had to let out a small groan as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Nokomis smiled and blushed, "I would enjoy yours too milord."  
  
"All I ask now of you is food and board until next light," Rajura turning back into a diplomat. Nokomis smiled.  
  
"Yes that would be fine let me show you to your rooms," she said already walking away.  
  
The corridors were opened allowing a sweet smell of honeycomb of the season to fill each crevice, the windows open to allow the gentle breeze to be felt. She showed Lord Nazza to his room first.  
  
"I thankyou your majesty but I will first depart for your kitchen, we were more than hurried here, unexpectedly," he said looking at Rajura before leaving.  
  
"Unexpectedly lord?" Nokomis asked leading Rajura to his room and entering it.  
  
"He, over exaggerates at times," he said clearing his throat and closing the door, "I thankyou for the room your majesty."  
  
"Anytime Rajura," she placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thankyou Noko," he said before cautiously cupping her cheek to kiss her lips, the penalty of the land to be caught doing such a act without her announcing him as a respectable suitor, would be death, he did not care. Nokomis kissed him back, it had been so long since she was kissed like this.  
  
"Dinner will be at five," she said.  
  
"Yes I will sure to attend, but what shall I do till then?"  
  
Nokomis blushed, "Lord..."  
  
"Yes your highness?" he smiled knowingly.  
  
"What did you have in mind then milord?"  
  
"Anything that would please the lady," he said teasing her wrist with a small kiss.  
  
"I am pleased by being with you my lord," tucking a piece of hair back Nokomis smiled with all sincerity.  
  
"Then you have thought of my proposal?" Rajura asked hopefully. Nokomis looked at him, thinking. She had thought about it, what it would mean, to be married again. Her eyes met his one good eye, the other draped in a small leather eyepatch. Almost over twenty years she has been alone, with no one close to confide in about her heart, and she finally found someone she trusted, truly trusted with her heart, even after all this time. But it wasn't' that she worried about, it was Shin and how he would take it, but he never seemed to object to her finding another suitor.  
  
"Yes I have lord," she nodded.  
  
"And..."  
  
"I think you will have a announcement to make at your ball," She smiled then kissed him. 


	2. Mermaid 2

II.  
  
Ryo stepped into the bar wearily, he wasn't sure if he would find his friend here, but after he heard that Shin stormed out of the palace and couldn't be found, he had to look everywhere. The raven hair young man slowly sauntered around the room looking over everyone, the long sword at his side marked him as a warrior for the Queen. Ryo stopped at a table in the far back, his burning red locks were what always pointed him out.  
  
"Hallo Shin," he smiled as he took a seat.  
  
"Hello," Shin said looking up from his drink.  
  
"I guess.. there is a problem?"  
  
"This whole wedding thing," Shin growled slightly while rolling his eyes.  
  
Ryo couldn't hold back all his laughter, "Still bothering you about finding a bride I take it? Glade I just go around vanquishing dragons and black knights for the Queen, has to be easier than what you're going through."  
  
"I'll trade you," Shin smiled as he took a drink.  
  
Ryo frowned, Shin rarely, if never took to drinking. The up coming pressure must have weighed heavily on his friend.  
  
"No thanks, I like my life, plus your mother would have my head," Ryo laughed.  
  
"Well, here you are. I just had a talk with the royal phasier," came a voice which quickly took seat with them. The sturdy build of the man with blue ash hair betrayed what others would think as nothing but bulk, in essence the build was very strong.  
  
A groan came from the back of the table, "What now?"  
  
"Not much, the same old banter, but I gave him a alternative this time," Shu smiled.  
  
"To what?" Ryo asked.  
  
"To back off Shin with this marriage thing or else," Shu smiled proudly at his gallant fight with Seiji.  
  
"I like your alternative," Shin smiled his blue green eyes also smiling from the thought, and with liquor.  
  
"It can't be all that bad?" Ryo stated bitterly.  
  
"Trust me it can be, Seiji is our friend yes but at times he puts his duty before that feeling," Shu pointed out. They were all friends in reality, closer than most, but Seiji had lately become the barer of bad, worse, and worse news.  
  
"I do not want to get married though..." Shin trailed off.  
  
"But..you do know what that means then brother," Shu frowned some. The word 'brother' rang in Ryo's ear, a small blood pact made between five boys to young to fully understand what it was made him almost laugh. But none of them have regretted since.  
  
"I know, my mom chooses for me..." Shin said loosely but sadly.  
  
"You're going to let your mother decide?" Ryo asked astonished.  
  
"It is your decision," Shu sighed.  
  
"I have no choice," Shin shrugged, "I don't want to marry, I have no feelings for anyone of the kingdoms to proclaim my love for them, I will not choose a woman whom I do not love."  
  
"Nobel..."Ryo said.  
  
"Yes, but is also somewhat miss guided, because what of the woman his mother picks," Shu pointed out.  
  
"I just realized that for the astrological geniuses of the world to be right that the world must be Round!" came a excited voice carried in by blue hair and a smile.  
  
"How did you all find me?" Shin asked more in a daze than anything.  
  
His friends just smiled at him as if knowing something he didn't. That was extremely annoying.  
  
"Fine Touma," Shin looked at the new arrival, but old friend, "Ok.. now since you figured that out, tell me how to avoid marriage."  
  
The blue hair man made a face of thought and stayed for a long time, "By royal decree there is no way...I must think some more."  
  
"He doesn't know," Shu chuckled.  
  
"YET!" Touma exclaimed.  
  
"Have you been into the royal kitchen's sweets again?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I would NEVER!" Touma objected.  
  
Shin shaked his head at his friend and his wondrous knowledge. Then suddenly a crowd was forming around a table close by. A tall man with silver hair was telling some tale about his travels at sea.  
  
"Not that windbag again," Ryo growled.  
  
"Who is he?" Shin asked.  
  
"He's a local pirate basically,Kisui, but nothing to prove that its him, he's always telling long tales of rubbish."  
  
Shin frowned then went to listen to the man's new fairy tale as Ryo would call it, Kisui told of a story about if one finds a mermaid in the ocean what can be gained.  
  
"If one eats of the flesh they become immortal!" Kisui exclaimed.  
  
"Bah! Thats' just a myth!" Touma said to the friends around him, there wasn't any such things as mermaids.  
  
"Oh something NOT probable Touma?" Shu smirked.  
  
"Of course not!" Touma replied back.  
  
"I heard of them being nothing but sea witches calling sailors to their deaths," Ryo shrugged.  
  
"Mermaid huh? Maybe I'll marry a mermaid," Shin laughed and sat back down.  
  
"Yes and Then some day I will fly!" Touma laughed out loud.  
  
"I think the drink has gotten to the fair prince," Ryo smiled.  
  
"And if the gods wanted Touma-chan to fly they would have born him with wings," a voice suddenly stated.  
  
"Seiji?"  
  
Seiji held up his hands as if surrendering, "Truce, I did not come here to fight."  
  
"As long as you don't bring up marriage, or mermaids, or any other nonsense you're welcome to stay."  
  
"Thankyou my friend," Seiji smiled.  
  
"I would like to see that, Touma fly, I'd pay to see it," Shin smiled.  
  
"I do believe that its time to go," Shu stated, "The prince has had enough drink for one night."  
  
"I am fine," Shin smiled.  
  
"Maybe but lets go to anyways."  
  
"Very well, back to waiting for my miserable birthday," Shin sighed.  
  
His friends smiled at him kindly and talked about other things as they walked back to the castle.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Shu asked his friend from behind, they had traveled out today. The week had passed and tonight was the ball at the Lord Rajura's palace, Shin had wanted to get out in dread of what was coming up in a week.  
  
"I don't know what I'm looking for, but I do believe I won't find it anyway," Shin said solemnly.  
  
"Come now, maybe you'll find something to lift your spirits," Seiji smiled.  
  
"I hope you are right," Shin said walking through the streets of the city, aimlessly.  
  
She walked unsteadily through the crowds, wearing a very odd, very old style of a dress, and wore no shoes. She was amazed at all the sights and sounds, and just as afraid. The world all of a sudden was so big, she wasn't sure where to go. Everything, was so new to her.  
  
"You admiring the view Shin-sama?" Shu chuckled as he nudged his friend some, Ryo smirked and put back a leather sheath he was looking at.  
  
"Huh?" Shin asked back not listening to him, his eyes following the weird movements of the girl he saw, she most noticeably stuck out. Where did she come from?  
  
If not out of pure curiosity Shin walked up to he girl, from the distance his impression of her was wrong. She was very thin with long ivy arms, her eyes seemed so much more open then normal ones, and she was much smaller than he thought, the top of her head only barely reaching his chin.  
  
"Milady, you look lost, can I help you?" Shin asked clearly. The girl blinked at him and smiled, seemingly more fascinated with his hair then what he asked, she slowly walked by him and back down the street, as if in complete awe of everything.  
  
He couldn't help but still watch her, stare at her and her movements, as if she had only been walking for the first time, he walked right back up to her and kissed her hand and smiled.  
  
"What is he doing?" Ryo asked the four other men around him.  
  
"With all logical..." Touma began.  
  
"He's talking to her," Seiji finished already having a low tone to his voice and a smile.  
  
Shin waited for a reaction but only received one like before, a short smile from her and a confused look as if to say, Why did you do that? It only took him a minute to realize that she must be unable to communicate, or understand him. He slowly took her arm and after much low cooing saying he wasn't going to hurt her, started to lead her around the market place. Her expressions were almost that of a child at everything she saw, and everything she touched.  
  
Seiji smiled and with the others followed him, not to spy on him, even though the thought passed their minds, but it was their duty to protect the Prince also. Seiji smirked at the seen before him. Shin bought a small necklace of jaded beads and sea color stones and gave it to the girl. She smiled largely and played with the necklace looking at it from all angles of light.  
  
"Dont you get any ideas," Ryo warned him.  
  
"What?" Seiji asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"Trying to pair the two up would be illogical and unwise," Touma said, "and he does not need more pressure about marriage Seiji."  
  
Seiji sighed and nodded, he just hoped things could transpire without any intervention.  
  
Shin lead the girl around the market place not paying attention to the others following him, not caring about them, just her. ~I wish she could understand ... lord..~ His attempts to find out her name seemed pointless, he told her his several times and each time she smiled and then would point out some flower, flowers were pretty, but he was interested in her, not the flowers.  
  
"We should be returning to the Palace, your mother will be expecting you to get ready for the ball," Seiji's voice said into his ear softly. Shin nodded knowing he was right, but he could not leave the girl to wander around aimlessly. With no means to communicate or understand he knew she'd be easy prey for any man in town, and his mother would not approve of leaving a innocent.  
  
Shin in small gestures tried to ask best he could for the girl to come with him, if she ever truly understood he did not know, but she nodded and smiled in agreement.  
  
"You are taking your new friend then?" Seiji smiled.  
  
"Yes," Shin held out his arm to lead her, "I am."  
  
Seiji walked to the others and let Shin and the girl move ahead of them, " I wonder if she is from a land near by?"  
  
"Seiji..." Ryo said in a warning tone.  
  
"Drop the marriage thing face it, his birthday is in five days, he will not take a bride." Shu said.  
  
"But look at how he acts, you must give me that he has never acted that way towards any other woman," Seiji said sternly.  
  
"No he hasn't but that is no proof, let it go Seiji, wise men let destiny handle such things as love," Touma said vacantly in his voice.  
  
Shin slowly lead the girl to the castle as he motioned around him then tried to explain that this was his home. She blinked and looked around then smiled.  
  
She then made the same gestures as he but then pointed towards the east where the sea licked against the kingdoms edge.  
  
Shin raised a eyebrow, "You live in the ocean..?" he asked, knowing that he wouldn't get a response from her. He didn't say anything when she walked ahead of him once in the corridors, he realized she was exploring, and was more than happy to let her. It had been so long since he took a look at the place where he lived.  
  
Nokomis loved to get away from the diplomatic part of the day, and getting away from certain people too. She was happy that tonight Rajura would announce that she had accepted his courtship and were now to be married. They had spent so much time sneaking around, it had been exciting at first, but lately tiresome. She heard a small laughter from the other room, it took her awhile to realize it was Shin's. She wondered what could of made him laugh, lately he was not in the most happy of spirits. She wandered into the next room.  
  
She never remembered if her jaw actually dropped and if they heard her gasp, but at the time, it seemed more than warranted. ~Yuri?!~  
  
The dark blue hair girl suddenly startled and looked around furiously ~Noko Lady?~  
  
Nokomis entered the room some and walked right up to the young woman in front of her, and noticed she didn't change. Then Nokomis remember that mermaids didn't age really.  
  
~Hello, I missed you.~ Nokomis sent her smiling and taking Yuri's hands.  
  
~Noko Lady changed~ Yuri stated tilting her head from left to right, making sure it was the same person that she met all those moons ago.  
  
~What are you doing with my son?~ Nokomis asked, forgetting Shin was in the room for a moment.  
  
~Sun? How can Noko Lady have the sun?~ Yuri made a confused look and starred at Nokomis.  
  
Nokomis laughed~No Shin, the man behind you, that is my child.~  
  
Shin was making a face at the two woman in front of him, he couldn't figure out totally what was going on. His mother suddenly entered and they rushed to eachother as if they had known eachother. But How? He suddenly realized the girl's eyes were on him tautly trying to see something she had not notice before.  
  
~You make silly lie~ Yuri sent Nokomis. Nokomis smiled some at the simple phrasing and understanding.  
  
~No Yuri I am not lying, I would not lie to you~ Nokomis sent back.  
  
~Then I say he is pretty person and I know you tell truth... my friend~Yuri smiled proudly remembering what Nokomis had taught her so long ago. Then she motioned to the necklace and smiled more~And look what he gift me~  
  
~I see he likes you, now come. Let's get you into some nicer clothing and you can tell me how you got here~ And how you got legs! Nokomis thought and smiled, "I'll be back Shin."  
  
"Ah..Ok mother," Shin said dumbly still unsure what was going on.  
  
~Alright Noko Lady I follow you now~ Yuri smiled and waved at Shin smally like a child before Nokomis lead her out.  
  
Shin stood there for awhile, alone, to think. A million questions crossed his mind but he knew that to run to his mother and demand answers might prove unfruitful, then again it might not. He shrugged and sighed, his mother always seemed to have her ways and he always trusted her. But who was that girl?  
  
"Shin! There you are come we must get ready," Shu came in with a hurried tone.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"The ball!" Shu exclaimed and laughed, "Have you been drinking again?"  
  
"No!" Shin laughed back, then silently thought, not drinking in the pool of liquor but maybe love. The thought caught him off guard, could he be in love?  
  
"I wonder what mom is up too," Shin smiled, "she usually abhors dances."  
  
"With your mother Shin who ever knows?" Shu chuckled.  
  
"It has something to do with Lord Rajura, I'll be on it." Shin laughed walking towards his friend.  
  
"Ahh but a wise man never bets on a sure thing," Shu winked.  
  
"True!" Shin smiled.  
  
"I have found a devil mask to put Ryo in," Shu said leading Shin down the hall now.  
  
"Oh really?" Shin laughed, "And you?"  
  
"Why I'll go as Hercules!" Shu laughed and smirked.  
  
"And then what about me?" Shin asked interested.  
  
"I am not sure, you should pick it out I think," Shu said respectfully.  
  
"I will wear a plain mask," Shin smiled.  
  
Yuri smiled and tried to look at herself from every possible angel, the dress was heavy and the shoes unnatural, but it was all so new and exhilarating for her.  
  
~You look beautiful Yuri~ Nokomis smiled, ~I don't suppose you would do me a favor would you?~  
  
Yuri blinked at Nokomis~What Favor?~  
  
Nokomis smiled~There is a dance tonight, would you go with my son?~  
  
~What dance? Explain self please..~Yuri gave thoughtful looks and Nokomis returned them. Even after so many years, some things never changed.  
  
~Well, basically you dress up like you are and we stand around and talk, boring really, but some people dance~Nokomis smiled seeing that her friend smiling in interest ~Let me show you~  
  
With that Nokomis extended her two hands and started to teach Yuri very slowly how to dance. After the initial laughter and stepping on feet, progress was made. Nokomis was glade that after all these years Yuri still trusted her, and she was glade that the door was aptly locked.  
  
~That is how one dances~ Nokomis said finally after teaching her a very basic dance step here and a box step.  
  
~This seems fun I will go~ Yuri smiled.  
  
~Thankyou~Nokomis smiled and then motioned to a near by chair. Nokomis's hopes suddenly raised, seeing her and Shin together earlier. Nokomis quickly put the deep blue hair into a braid and gave her some jewelry to wear, then makeup. Makeup was hard, each time she turned around Yuri had seemed to find interest in something else. Finally, she gave Yuri a very simple mask and smiled.  
  
~There, you're ready, now I must get ready~ Nokomis said getting up to get changed and do her own hair and makeup.  
  
~What is this 'ball' purpose?~ Yuri asked looking at her mask.  
  
~A ball is another name for a dance, and, this one is to announce my engagement Nokomis told her softly.  
  
~What is enga-gement?~Yuri asked back fumbling with the large word.  
  
~I am going to be married, a engagement is the time before that~ Nokomis told her happily.  
  
~Oh....~Yuri said in understanding as she went to sit on the bed and finding the give it gave amusing. ~What marriage again you said before~  
  
Nokomis sighed some and nodded~Yes, Shin's father died. Marriage is when a man and woman are in love, and they spend the rest of their lives together.~  
  
Yuri nodded in some understanding, she wasn't sure why their species were so fast to die, Yuri frowned in thinking. She didn't grow old like they did, she never thought about time much.  
  
~Yuri? How..did you get on land? I mean what happened to your tail?~  
  
~Do not worry Noko Lady~ Yuri smiled at her~Life on land no last long for mermaid.~  
  
~Why?~  
  
~Only can do this on blue moon cycle, and stay for only 5 suns, then we return. We only do this though when magic inside us has been stored~  
  
~I see~ Nokomis sadly realized that Yuri wouldn't be able to stay with Shin, she felt again she was sure Shin would love Yuri though, ~Shin will be heartbroken, lets go though we are ready now~  
  
~Why he heart break?~ Yuri asked before she turned to look at Nokomis, her smile broading~You look very pretty~  
  
"Noko?" a voice from behind the door knocked.  
  
Nokomis jumped some then smiled ~Thats Rajura, but thankyou for the compliment, let's go~ she opened up the door and smiled, "Yes Lord?"  
  
"How are you fearing? You look beautiful.."  
  
"Thankyou Lord, are we all ready?" Nokomis smiled. ~Yuri this is Rajura what do you think?~  
  
"I do believe so," Rajura said offering a hand then turning his gaze at Yuri, "who is she?"  
  
Yuri giggled, ~strange being with feathers on face~  
  
Nokomis laughed~It's a mask~ "Lord this is the Lady Yuri, she is my son's date for the evening," even if he didn't know it yet, "now let us go," with that she took Yuri's hand and lead her out. 


	3. Mermaid 3

III.  
  
"What is wrong now Shin?" Seiji asked.  
  
The ball was just like any other, Shin and the others had arrived early, much under his protest.  
  
"Nothing Seiji," Shin sighed.  
  
"I thought you and that girl were getting along quite well," Seiji smiled.  
  
Shin let out a small groan, but it wasn't real. Shin didn't want to admit it, but he feared that Seiji was right, they were getting along well, at least Shin was enjoying himself. But he pushed the idea that he could wish for such a thing as what he had been denying to take part in for so long.  
  
"Shin, you can not expect whoever you're waiting for come through here and suddenly make your heart melt," Seiji said before walking away.  
  
The crowd shifted some as his mother entered with Rajura, he quickly moved to welcome his mother, knowing that she would feel his uncomfortable ness also, maybe dismissing him home.  
  
He saw his mother smile at him as he gave her a quick embrace, but before he could say something his mother motioned to the door.  
  
"My lord, she is beautiful," Shin said breathlessly staring at the girl.  
  
Nokomis smirked ~Yuri he said you were beautiful~  
  
~Who said?~  
  
~Shin said~  
  
Shin bowed to Yuri and held out his hand, he smiled as she mimicked him and smiled. Taking her hand he kissed it, but not diverting his eyes from her face.  
  
"Where DID you find her?" Rajura whispered in Nokomis's ear.  
  
"Shin found her today," she whispered back to him.  
  
They watched as Shin lead Yuri out to the dance floor and they themselves moved into the ball more.  
  
"So I see he finally found one he likes," Rajura smiled.  
  
"Yes, but are you still announcing something tonight?"  
  
"Hai, something very joyous to me," Rajura said brushing her cheek, interrupted from someone giving a loud cough, Nazza.  
  
Rajura let out a heavy sigh and again was thankful after tonight he wouldn't have to be worried about such things.  
  
"When are you going to make the announcement?"  
  
"Soon, after you fulfill one last request," Rajura said kissing her hands.  
  
"And that would be what milord?"  
  
"To give me a dance," Rajura smirked leading her out to the dance floor where they held eachother close as possible and allowed.  
  
Shin smiled at Yuri, he could tell she wasn't use to dancing, but right now he didn't care. He saw her look at him in long thoughtful glances and he in turned found himself doing it. Then it happened, he would have to scold Seiji later, his heart melted, she looked up at him with such hungry eyes as to understand him. No one he ever meet tried to do that, understand him and he never wanted to be understood by someone so much. He let out a long breath and thought into the air~I wish you could understand me.. lord how I wish~  
  
A series of giggles suddenly came from her, along with a smile and several blinks. Shin frowned in thought~Did you hear that?~  
  
~What is wish?~  
  
Shin's eyes widen and he was sure he was about to scream out about witch craft or some other nonsense but kept silent, trying to figure out all what had happened.  
  
~You can hear me....well a wish is something you want very much~ Shin smiled hoping that he wasn't talking to himself in actuality, and it was his own imagination baiting him on.  
  
~Did you get your 'wish?'~  
  
~Yes... but how you doing this?~ Shin said leading her off the dance floor, until he lost total concentration and ruined everything.  
  
~You want to hear me, you child of Noko so you can~ Yuri giggled.  
  
~But what does that have to do with anything?~  
  
~Noko Lady magic, so you are magic, and you be of pure heart~  
  
Shin smiled, ~I see, what is your name?~  
  
~Noko Lady call me Yuri, so you call same thing~ She smiled.  
  
~How do you know my mother though?~  
  
~That LONG talk~ Yuri sent him and waved her hand some ~But we become...~ her thought trailed at finding the words ~Friends because we share, I share my world and she shared her world.~  
  
A face of confusion this time ran across Shin's face, Yuri sighed and decided to tell him all she could.  
  
"How do you think everyone will react?" Nokomis asked still dancing with Rajura.  
  
"I hope they are all as happy as I am right now," he said lowly but clearly.  
  
"As happy as I am too, finally, again..." Nokomis said smiling, "And no more hiding."  
  
Rajura nodded at the second part, "That is the best part, besides being in love with you that is."  
  
A run of blood ran through her cheeks making her blush, "I love you too Rajura."  
  
"I am very very glade to hear that. Are you ready?"  
  
Nokomis nodded nervously but she was ready.  
  
"Then let us go," Rajura smiled taking her hand as they started towards the main stage. Nokomis felt herself take a deep breath before following him.  
  
~You're the one who saved my mother all those years ago? Thankyou...~ Shin said as she finished her story.  
  
~She friend~ Yuri smiled broadly and proudly remembering the words for almost everything.  
  
~You know...you are perfect~  
  
~That is what many men of your beings say about me~ Yuri smiled again proudly knowing this.  
  
Shin then realized the cold chill inside him ~I forgot, you are a mermaid, but, I think I have fallen in love with you, no I know I have. Never have I found someone who looks at this world with such hungry eyes, and at me in the same way.~  
  
~Love? I have seen Noko Lady with this, I do not understand fully~  
  
Rajura reached a hand to Nokomis as they came upon the stage, he smiled broadly and happily.  
  
"It's about time," Nazza sighed.  
  
"Just.." Rajura growled.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know ring the gong," Nazza said moving behind the stage.  
  
"Rajura, calm yourself, please," Nokomis said smiling.  
  
"I just want it to be perfect," Rajura pointed out smiling as Nazza rang the gong, Rajura cleared his throat thoughtfully and looked out into the crowd.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," He began knowing he had everyone's attention, seeing Nokomis smiling at everyone.  
  
~Something is going on~ Shin told Yuri as he looked up at the stage directing his attention to his mother.  
  
Rajura smiled, "Her majesty has honored me with the privilege of accepting my courting and engagement proposal to become my wife."  
  
The crowd gave a ovation of clapping in the announcement.  
  
Nokomis felt the sight rush of blood to her cheeks making her blush lightly.  
  
"It's about time," her and Rajura heard Nazza mutter behind them. Rajura ignored the comment and whispered to Nokomis.  
  
"I think it is going over quite well."  
  
Nokomis nodded, "Yes I know."  
  
"And now I can do something without worry," Rajura smiled then kissed her.  
  
"You do know you still have to wait for the wedding night," came a teasing tone from Nazza, Rajura elbowed him before returning to kissing Nokomis.  
  
"No overdoing it now," Nokomis smiled.  
  
"But of course milady," Rajura took her hand and lead her off the stage.  
  
~See she say that love~ Yuri smiled proudly at the mute observation she made.  
  
"What?" Shin swallowed, Oh my god shes marrying him?  
  
~Other love died, so now she have one until lives end~ Yuri shrugged, ~Funny thing your love is~  
  
~How would you feel about becoming my love?~ Shin smiled at her forgetting his mother's announcement. It had been years since his father died, and he knew his mother deserved to be happy, besides he knew she'd never forget his father.  
  
~Silly lie~Yuri laughed.  
  
Shin lifted her chin slightly and kissed her ~no lie..~  
  
Yuri's eyes widen as her hands went to her lips ~Why you do that?~  
  
~It's a kiss you do it to show you feel deeply for someone~ Shin told her softly and lead her out more out onto the balcony. ~Yuri, in this last day and hours I have fallen in love with you. I have to marry someone by my birthday. I want that someone to be you~  
  
Yuri looked at him in confusion being flustered, she didn't fully understand him nor this love. She had heard of it and seen people share it through things such as 'kisses' but she never felt it before.  
  
~I can not I must go back to my world, I can not marry you~  
  
~There has to be some way though, I mean you're here now~ Shin pleaded.  
  
~None is known, none of us have done it~ Yuri sullenly told him hanging her head some.  
  
~Then tell me how long will you be here?~ Shin asked lifting her chin again.  
  
Yuri thought, ~I go back in 4 suns, I must.~  
  
~Then please lets make this time ours to have~ He kissed her again this time more deeply.  
  
Yuri felt clumsy in trying to figure this out then looked past Shin to see Rajura and Noko kissing. ~Kiss for feeling~ she smiled before cautiously returning the kiss, only to have Shin hold her tightly pushing through her inhibitions venturing to run a hand through her hair. Yuri wasn't sure about this love and marriage thing, but she liked being around Shin, and his kisses.  
  
Nokomis smiled and lead Rajura away from the growing crowd then seeing Shin and Yuri sighed almost mournfully, "I wish they could of been together, but it can't be." She thought it over again and realized it couldn't happen, even though the thought of her son being happy with someone and not just anyone a friend that she was still linked to even after all these years.  
  
Rajura placed his hands on Nokomis's shoulder, "Buy why not? He is happy is he not? And I doubt she would refuse to marry him."  
  
"You don't understand lord," Nokomis shook her head and whispered, "She is not human Lord."  
  
Rajura raised an eyebrow at her, "I think I heard wrong my love, please say again."  
  
"She's a mermaid Rajura," Nokomis whispered.  
  
"But they're only myth!" Rajura laughed, "Look she has two legs and no tail."  
  
Nokomis gave him a look, mixed with anger and hurt, "Rajura, she saved my life when my ship went down all those years ago, I know what I speak of."  
  
He made a slight sigh and looked at Yuri again then back at Nokomis, "Ok, I believe you, I have never doubted you nor shall I start. Now that I've seen a mermaid I can say you are the prettiest thing on land and sea."  
  
"Rajura," Nokomis blushed, "Lets go, elsewhere."  
  
"Where too?"  
  
Nokomis gave him a knowing look and smiled, "Unless you want to wait for the wedding night." She slowly walked away, Rajura soon followed.  
  
Yuri felt a cold rush through her body when the kiss was finally broken, she didn't want it to end. She suddenly wanted to stay right here, the sea seemed like a distant memory, her head was filled with a fuzz of understanding.  
  
~I think, I know love~  
  
~I know I love you.~ Shin said brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
~Most new to me, I do not understand completely~  
  
~I will teach you~ Shin said in a hopeful way ~I want you to understand love, my love~  
  
~I like to learn~ Yuri smiled up at him, innocently raising her long fingers to touch his lips. The odd feel and contour felt warm, she trailed them up to his hair and took interest in that next.  
  
Shin looked at her in yearning, he never was looked at like that by any other, and now the one that he wanted to, was going to be gone in four days.  
  
~I would love to teach you~ Shin said kissing her fingers, a small laugh escaped Yuri.  
  
~Why is you face so hot?~  
  
Shin blushed not knowing how to explain why, ~Let us go for a walk tonight, there is a lot I want to show you before you leave.~  
  
~I learn to walk~ Yuri smiled proudly again ~I like it.~  
  
Shin laughed and took her hand in his and lead her out, showing her everything he thought he could in a night. She seemed very happy in the garden, finding the aromas and texture of all the flowers intriguing. Shin watched as she learned and took in everything he told her as if it were a precious commodity.  
  
The days went faster then they all expected them too, even the late nights didn't seem long enough. Nokomis spent long hours showing Yuri her home as she did for her after the shipwreck, things as paintings and tapestry's captured the mermaids attention in wonder. They spent long hours talking about what had happened to them, all the good things and bad. Nokomis smiled at the simple friend she had, she never wanted anything more than to be taught in return for listen, she was open and real. Nokomis remembered her mothers teachings about her powers and what it meant to tell certain people. Yuri was the only one in the world now other than Shin that knew.  
  
Shin spent his time with Yuri showing her what he loved in this time and age, showing her his heart hoping for her to return it. He realized quickly things such as power and money made no difference in her heart, in her world they were meaningless. He had to show her feeling and understanding, like she showed him.  
  
Yuri found the time enrapturing, not once sleeping during the days or nights, partly because she didn't understand and she wanted to learn more. She found herself while all were sleeping to wander aimlessly and look through books with pictures of different lands and animals. The first days of yearning for home suddenly stopped, she yearned more to stay here and discover more and more. She wanted to discover Shin. He confused her he didn't conquest for her as she saw many men of their species had tried to do, had done it so long that it forced her to stay further and further from shores. And he was still the only other person able to talk to her.  
  
Yuri only found one part disheartening, a gruff human came to the palace once and talked to Noko. His name even sounded ugly to her ears, Kisui. He had screamed at Noko about the ball and something she said there, and gave her cold looks. Nokomis told her not to worry and so she didn't. She found herself trusting in Nokomis's protection and soon found herself in Shin's care again, not caring about the man.  
  
One full day left, she left tomorrow. Shin tried to push the thought as far away from him as possible, but was failing miserably.  
  
He heard a small thud and looked behind him where Rajura stood. He had made some less than daring jump from off the library ladder and was smiling.  
  
"Lord you are strange at times," Nokomis smiled.  
  
"She leaves tomorrow," Shin said finally out loud. The library had been silent before that moment.  
  
"I know Shin," Nokomis said looking from her book. She and her son had talked last night about this and about his birthday and marriage.  
  
"Mother I love her and no other," Shin got up and stood infront of his mother and gave her a somewhat look of hurt and thankfulness. Nokomis said she wouldn't force him to marry, he was glade his mother understood, but it didn't ease the wanting her had.  
  
"I know Shin," Nokomis cooed softly smiling at him. She hated to see him hurting, she hated knowing that Yuri was also leaving.  
  
"I am going to go find her," Shin said smiling at his mother knowingly, another discussion they had last night.  
  
"Go then you know you have my blessing," Nokomis said to him as he left.  
  
Rajura sighed then smiled going to stand behind Nokomis, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Nothing," Nokomis smiled and went back to her book, only to feel him linger and stare trying to figure it out. She closed the book. "Lord.."  
  
"Yes milady Nokomis?" Rajura asked as if he were innocent of no crime, "I just wonder what draws your attention so."  
  
"You now," she smirked.  
  
"Very nice answer, but what book do you read?"  
  
"Nothing?" Nokomis smiled innocently hiding the book behind her back.  
  
"Oh really?" Rajura laughed as he attempted playfully to get the book away from her, but her smoothly flicking the book into a greater pile of books with same colored binding was her solution.  
  
"What book?" Nokomis laughed.  
  
"None now I suppose," Rajura smirked and kissed her.  
  
"What are we doing today lord?"  
  
"I suppose I should help you look for a bride for Shin. Have you?" his voice taking a low turn down the octaves.  
  
"No and I won't," Nokomis sighed.  
  
"Milady?" Rajura asked worriedly.  
  
Nokomis just shook her head, "He loves Yuri Rajura you know that, I will not force him to marry another when his heart is with her."  
  
"But what can you do! You said she has to go back tomorrow he can't change  
  
that and neither can you!" Rajura exclaimed, "Are you just going to change the tradition?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rajura's eyes widen.  
  
"I am Queen, and I make the traditions and laws, I can change them." Nokomis gave him a hurt look. "Rajura how would you feel if you had to leave and someone forced you to marry another?"  
  
"You know it is different..There would be possibility of me returning some  
  
way!" Rajura sighed, "I'm not trying to hurt you.. or Shin, but he can't marry a mermaid! What will you do?"  
  
"Then he wont have to marry...if he chooses not to marry..he wont...if he chooses  
  
another fine." Nokomis said flatly to prove that she would not back down from this.  
  
"You know theres going to be talk about this. Not everyone is going to like your decision." Rajura kneeled next to her, "Are you sure?"  
  
Nokomis nodded, "I do what is best for my child, no matter what."  
  
Rajura gave her a understanding sigh and nod, "Then..I'll stand next to  
  
you."  
  
"Thankyou," Nokomis smiled and kissed him.  
  
Yuri was out in the court yard, Touma had offered to teach her science, but Ryo had come in and started to argue with him about some fact of flying.  
  
"A man Can NOT fly!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Who says they can not!" Touma glared back.  
  
Yuri found the arguing quite, comical. She laughed as their faces would turn red from being flustered and movements they would make with their hands.  
  
~Hello there~ Yuri heard only a second after she felt a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
~Your friends are funny~ She silently laughed  
  
~I know~ he smiled sitting beside her now ~trust me I know~  
  
~They seem to enjoy it~ Yuri smiled at him ~But I enjoy you~  
  
~They can argue all day, and I enjoy you as well, but how about now me and you spend some time together, alone.~  
  
~That would be nice~ Yuri smiled and stood up.  
  
Shin suddenly felt nervous but nodded and took her hand and lead her through his home, he built up his confidence with in him and smiled at seeing she trusted him.  
  
He opened the door to his bedroom slowly and watched as she slowly entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
~Why are we here?~ Yuri asked innocently, as she looked around the room.  
  
~Because I want to be alone with you. You have to leave tomorrow~ his thoughts were suddenly sullened about the fact.  
  
~I know, I have enjoyed my time here~ Yuri smiled at him.  
  
~I wish you could stay, I love you~ Shin embraced her.  
  
~I love you~  
  
Shin was startled for a brief time, taken back unexpectedly, he looked into her eyes. She had never said that before, she would say things around its nature but never said that. He pushed aside the aching in his heart about what tomorrow would bring, and somewhere in him he grabbed hold of the confidence he came in with.  
  
~I want to show you complete love~ Shin kissed her passionately.  
  
~Teach me~ was all she said in return.  
  
Shin parted from the kiss only to look into her eyes again ~You must trust me~ he let his hands linger around her waist.  
  
~I do~  
  
Shin took the night and showed her what it would be like to be human and be in love, to make love. They entered into eachother's trust as their bodies and limbs intertwined and bodies burned.  
  
In the end Shin held onto her her breath against her chest, and her hair scattering his one arm. He closed his eyes, he prayed. Maybe if he held onto her tight enough, made this moment last long enough, tomorrow would never come. 


	4. Mermaid 4

IV.  
  
The morning came to fast; the sun had risen to early, and now was setting just as quickly. The midnight hair blew in the wind carelessly unlike the face that it surrounded. It was sad and mournful, stricken, and yet strong with determination and frustration. Nokomis could not stop this from happening, could not stop watching her son's heart being torn apart, seeing maybe her best friend being ripped away just as unmercifully.  
  
~You go back home when we reach shore? ~  
  
~Yes, I have to, ~ Nokomis answered her teeth chattering some. Yuri had made her as comfortable as was possible. The last two days of being lead to shore was tiring, and the once warm seas grew so bitter cold at night. But in those two days Yuri had showed her so many wonders she never knew where just outside the confines of her home. She made a vow to have Shingo take her on more voyages, and to make greater strides in her own powers.  
  
Communicating with Yuri was still very hard, draining her by the end of the day. Her mother was right when she said she had to learn to use it, as she learned from it as well. Nokomis by now had shed most of her heavy clothing and was in the lasting remainders of her undergarments.  
  
~I would miss you~ Yuri smiled hovering nearby. Over the days the mermaid had became less and less shy, actually letting Nokomis touch her and Nokomis in return.  
  
~I owe you my life, I would be honored if you came to my home one day~ Nokomis offered as her view finally caught a ship coming towards the horizon. Nokomis's voice no longer worked, the salt water taking away and moisture left in her throat, she thought herself probably looking like a drowned cat by now.  
  
The water separated by her as a large dolphin appeared. He or Nokomis assumed it was a he, swam up to Yuri giving her some high pitch squeals before disappearing in the large blue surface.  
  
~What was that all about? ~  
  
Yuri smiled at her~ There is floating wood coming this way~  
  
~ A ship, where? ~ Nokomis looked around the horizons.  
  
~I will take you to it~ Yuri reached out taking Nokomis's hand and soon swam quickly, Yuri never seemed to have a problem still swimming with great speed with Nokomis behind her. Nokomis's was happy by now though she understood that human's needed air to breath after their near or her near disaster the other day.  
  
Time took too long; Nokomis yearned to see a ship soon. She needed to know everyone else made it that night, her mother was safe, and her love was alive. She needed to know.  
  
Setting sun made it harder to see but almost a ray later Nokomis saw the ship, and by that time Yuri had slowed down.  
  
~Hurt me they? ~ Yuri looked at Nokomis with worried eyes.  
  
~Over my dead body they would, though...~Nokomis thought for a moment, mermaids were the targets for great myths, but what would men do if they saw one. The sudden sickening thought of Yuri being hunted made her wonder if Yuri would be safe taking her too close to the ship. The biting cold at her skin also reminded her of what getting to the ship meant to her own being.  
  
~I take Noko lady to floating wood~ Yuri sent her before already swimming off to the ship. Nokomis realized that even though she was about the same height as Yuri, she still marveled how strong of current Yuri could swim against.  
  
The ship was moving slowly, it's sails down half way, the ruttier not producing any interference for Yuri to swim past quickly.  
  
~They hear you?~ Yuri questioned.  
  
Nokomis didn't know exactly how she was going to get the ships attention, her voice unusable, and she had nothing else she could use.  
  
~No, I cannot speak~ she sent her friend mournfully.  
  
~You use your power? ~  
  
~My power?~  
  
Yuri pointed at Nokomis's necklace. How could she use it to get the ships attention?  
  
~I will try~ Nokomis said weakly. Nokomis closed her eyes and concentrated as much as she could, trying to forget the throbbing in her cold legs, and the burning in her throat.  
  
Slowly the stone emitted a brilliant flash straight up to the heaven's, the beam died after a few seconds, but if that didn't get their attention nothing would.  
  
"What in Neptune's Name was that?!" Nokomis heard someone scream up above and smiled.  
  
"Nokomis are you alright?"  
  
Nokomis shivered, and blinked back into reality instantly. She was getting really bad at that lately, day dreaming at all times.  
  
"I'm fine Rajura," she smiled.  
  
"You lie, but I forgive you. They are ready; Yuri and Shin are waiting by the entrance. That is if you want to go."  
  
"Yes, I won't let her go without saying goodbye," Nokomis stated as she reached out and took his hand.  
  
Walking down to the shore didn't seem to take as long as it usually did, the time somehow was cut in half. Yuri walked ahead with Shin hand in hand, Nokomis and Rajura followed behind them in much the same scene, and Shu followed them. Even though walking to the shore was not in the royal bodyguard schedule, Lady Nokomis said she wanted it today. Shu smirked, and what the Lady wants the Lady gets. His small smile died though as he looked ahead to Shin. He didn't know how to feel about his friend falling for a mermaid, but all he knew was that he had, and that now he'd be even morbidly worse than usual.  
  
The rolling water gently came to the shore, as if reaching hands for her. Yuri knew what she was, and who she was, but now she yearned to be both. She had never felt such things when she was in the sea, his world was so interesting and him so pleasing. Never in her life had she ever not want to be what she was, but now she wanted to stay with him, in his world. It could not happen though, and she would be unable to come back to shore for many of his years, by then he might forget her.  
  
~I'll wait for you~ he sent her as if hearing her thoughts, ~No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you~  
  
Shin didn't know what else to say, he couldn't say anything else, there was no way for her to stay and no way for him to go. He saw Yuri's small nod as they walked closer to the water and knew she also knew nothing of what to do, but he wondered if she could fully understand how much he loved her.  
  
"There shouldn't be any problems," Rajura said breaking the silence, "There was only one ship leaving harbor today so you should have free way."  
  
"Goodbye Yuri," Nokomis mostly whispered before claiming a small hug from the smaller female. ~If you can, come back soon we will all miss you~  
  
~Goodbye Noko Lady I return when I can, if I can~ Yuri sent full of sadness, then she turned to Shin, he was just looking out at the endless water in front of them.  
  
~I miss you Shin~ Yuri told him going to his side meekly.  
  
~I know, I shall miss you also~ He smiled at her before his lips found hers, the kiss was not full of fumbling and fear as their first kiss was, now it was full of longing and regret.  
  
They parted after the kiss, both unsatisfied with life and their newfound love. Yuri turned away and walked into the water until it came up to the base of her stomach, at which time she took off the thin dress, she wore that morning. In a heartbeat more she was out of site, under the water and out of his reach.  
  
"Do not give up hope," Nokomis said trying to comfort her son, "I've known life for a long time now and there is no life without hope. The gods have always been good to our family, we must hope destiny will continue this."  
  
"What good is destiny mother if there is no one to share it with?" Shin said, the ache in back of his throat hiding well, and yet now well enough.  
  
"Let us go back to the palace, looking for her in the water won't heal your heart anymore than it is already broken," Rajura tried to reason.  
  
"I wish to be left alone," Shin shrugged his mothers light hand from his shoulder and started to walk off up the shore.  
  
"Shu-san please follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything foolish," Nokomis sighed.  
  
"Hai," Shu was already walking off after him.  
  
"A mothers worst pain is seeing her child hurting and have no power to stop it," Nokomis found herself burying her face into Rajura's chest, looking for something to support her own grief.  
  
"Both of you will survive," Rajura smiled, "Being strong seems to be a trait carried in this family's blood line."  
  
"That and bull headedness," Nokomis smirked up at him.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
It was a week before they could even get him out of the palace, and even then it was like having a wet sack of village flour. Shu frowned as Shin sat across from him still mopping as much as that first night. He was sure Shin had stopped eating as the blacken line under his eyes appeared and the knowledge he had not come down for dinner these last nights.  
  
"How long are you going to keep this up?" Shu growled, his friend had reached his patients limit.  
  
"Leave me alone Rei Fuan," Shin scowled back picking up his cup of liquor and drinking it down, ignoring the flash of anger across his friends face and the sound of the cup in his own hand being strangled to a soon death.  
  
"Shin we're just worried," Ryo sighed, "You keep this up and you'll be dead before she ever can return."  
  
"What am I suppose to do? Go and walk around and act as if my heart has not been ripped from me own chest even though that is the truth?" Shin shook his head.  
  
"You go on and live your life, as you say she is living hers. You can not make the reality anymore not than the greatest wizard could make the world turn ice," Seiji tried to offer, only seeing it rebuked as the burning auburn turned its gaze back outside. For once in his life Seiji was regretting the kingdom being so close to the shore, even the tavern they were now in you could see the sea stretch out.  
  
"Let us go take a walk shall we? Maybe you will find renewed faith in the afternoon wind," Ryo said looking at the others before rising himself, "Come prince let us leave."  
  
Shin sighed and frowned before getting up last, he was not in the mood to be 'cheered' up but his mother and soon new stepfather had forced him to come out today. He would of been happy with a swift death if he knew she was dead, if only to join her again.  
  
They started to leave when Kisui and his crew came in, already drunk already talking about their tales about their last voyage. The odor of alcohol and seamen never mixed it always left a lingering smell.  
  
"Lets wait till the wave of pirates dies down," Shu growled, "I'll be back."  
  
Shin sat back down happily letting Shu walk away, Shu's new authority title was starting to show as much as Seiji's. He wondered why his mother just didn't' make Shu the head of all local law and it's motions to carry it out.  
  
"What do you think the braggarts will try and push off this time?" Touma made a face, "More wild stories of myths."  
  
"You said that about mermaids too," Shin reminded him coldly.  
  
"Maybe, but a braggart is a braggart to me," Touma sat down unhappily separated from his parchments of numbers, he had come so close to proving his theory of flight.  
  
"Yes, well I need another drink," Shin said pushing his now empty cup across the table.  
  
"Maybe you've had enough prince," Seiji sighed.  
  
"And last I knew I gave you orders," Shin growled at him making the table go silent for a time. Shin already felt sorry for the comment but was not about to back down, or apologize, at least not today.  
  
"Shin!" Shu exclaimed slipping beside the other side of Ryo, "come we must go!"  
  
"Why?" Shin asked uninterested.  
  
"You must trust me, we all must leave as if nothings wrong then we must go to Kisui's ship."  
  
"Shu, going aboard his ship can't be..."  
  
"I think we will have a good reason to explain ourselves to the Queen," was Shu's last comment before standing up.  
  
Ryo shrugged and the others followed Shu without question, whatever it could be would have to be better than waiting for Shin to reach another low spot in his mood.  
  
No one in the tavern cared that they had left all were too busy listening to stories or drinking down their own ales.  
  
The dock was as usual empty at this time of the afternoon, most people were at the market selling or buying the goods they would need for the week. Shin wrinkled his nose in sudden disgust as she saw a ship unloading a large amount of fish, he almost felt sick.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Seiji finally asked.  
  
"Because, I was listening to one of Kisui's men boast about their last voyage out," Shu explained.  
  
"This isn't some fool hardy boost by you to try and catch the blame fool," Touma said unapprovingly.  
  
"Ne, I heard one of them say they had caught something," Shu whispered.  
  
"And why should we be worried about that?" Shin asked unhappily and irritably.  
  
"Because," Shu turned and looked at his friend, "They say they caught a mermaid."  
  
"Do you think they really could of?"  
  
"I don't know but we'll never find out if you keep running your blam mouth," Shu growled. Shu would admit he wasn't the local expert at sneaking onto ships, but he knew with all the talking his friends were doing they'd all get caught before they even got started.  
  
"Sorry," Touma whispered with only a response of irritated sighs.  
  
Kisui's ship was of simple arrangement, nothing either distinguishingly noticeable, or threatening tones, aside from the sabers and other sharp objects around.  
  
"Shu, let me lead."  
  
"Why?" Shu growled in response to Ryo.  
  
"Because brother even though you might serve as a good solider and body guard you know nothing of pirates," Ryo flashed a smile at him.  
  
"And you do?" Shu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing I will admit too," Ryo smiled again before passing Shu with little resistance, but he knew his friend was less than happy about not being able to lead in the haphazard cavalry.  
  
Ryo's raven black hair was caught for a moment by a up swift wind as he walked off towards the stern of the ship. Ryo didn't know what exactly what he was looking for, but he would know once he saw it. The afternoon's bright sun didn't make this easy, they were still topside of the ship, and if anyone could spot them they would have to get off the ship rather hastily, or fight.  
  
The last proposition didn't sound too bad to Ryo, it had seemed like a far too long time since he had anything to make himself a braggart about. There it was. Or should of he said, there he was.  
  
Ryo smiled as he turned and ran back to his friends as he desperately tried to keep his own cloak from choking him. "I found who've been looking for."  
  
"Who?" Seiji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai," Ryo smiled, "Who."  
  
"Don't you think this is rather, unfair?" Touma asked uncertainly.  
  
"Look, if they have anything as they do proclaim like such, they would keep it guarded. No other areas of the ship are being watched."  
  
"Or this might be a trap," Touma frowned.  
  
"How can a cat spring a trap on a mouse he does not know is there?" Shu huffed impatiently.  
  
"It is the own mouse's death when he starts thinking himself wiser than a cat," Touma pointed at him.  
  
"And if you both don't bloody shut up I'll run you both through," Shin snarled.  
  
"I'll handle the guard here, he's more than drunk and less than sober. Touma will stay outside and watch to see if anyone comes, the rest of us will deal with what is inside," Seiji planned out before them.  
  
"Why must I stay out here?" Touma frowned.  
  
"Because you have not been able to shut up since we've gotten here," Shu spat out before turning towards the stern.  
  
"Don't worry Touma your talk is good, that is why you're staying out here," Ryo tried to reassure his friend.  
  
Ryo was right, the supposed 'guard' was more than drunk, and he smelled just as bad too. Shin wrinkled his nose as he helped Shu carry the man's body inside the dark inner holding, he wondered if the man's heavy body was contributed to the bottle of liquor he still cradled in his hand.  
  
"Ryo, is he?"  
  
"No Shin I did not kill him," Ryo chuckled moving down the dark corridor before everyone. Shin frowned, he didn't like the way this was darkened, he had been on ships before and most had more lighting than what this ship ever seemed to have in one place at a time.  
  
The innards of this part of the ship were heavy and damp; Shin rolled his shoulders back to loosen the stickiness of his shirt, his one hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
Shin really didn't hear the whispered command but realized it when everyone in front of him had stopped, it angered him that they all took the role of protectors suddenly. He squinted his eyes trying to see pass Seiji who was ahead of Shu, the room ahead of them was barely visible, the light filtered through small cracks in the hull. The room radiated a smell of something rotting and the mugginess seemed to increase.  
  
"What could they keep down here?" Shu asked sounding almost as disgusted as Shin felt.  
  
"I don't know," Seiji answered in a harsh breath, "Ryo what are you doing in there?"  
  
"All of you come in here," was Ryo's only answer back along with Seiji's low growl of disapproval.  
  
There wasn't anything to pick out Ryo other than the slight reflection of the golden hilt, which hanged from his side.  
  
"What have you found?" Shu questioned impatiently.  
  
Shin saw Ryo reach about two feet up before seeing the sparks of flint stones and then a sudden amber glow of a small torch. They all blinked a few times, letting their eyes adjust to the sudden intrusion of light on their senses small as it may of been.  
  
Shin wondered if he wanted to see what he did as he opened his eyes. A small figure laid face down on the moist floor.  
  
Her hair was plastered in wet patches over her body, her body itself seemed to be a skeleton white, or more her skin which you could see through the hair. The probably once vibrant scales on her tail seemed to be dulling to a gray mixed with red. Certain scale had given up all hope and sloughed off and onto the floor in white milky patches.  
  
He slowly lowered himself by her side and reached over to turn to body over, he knew before doing this who it was, but out of some gallant feeling and hope he wanted to check to make sure. The skin beneath his fingers was not cold as he expected but burning warm, and almost too dry.  
  
He ran a finger across the small jaw line she had, looking down and seeing the red coloring he saw before come from a huge wound on her side.  
  
"Whale spear," Ryo said in a whisper.  
  
"She's been out of the water too long, and who knows how long she could of had that wound," Seiji said his voice dripping with defeat.  
  
"Give me your cloak Shu," Shin said dumbly.  
  
"Shin, I don't think there's anyway for her to survive this."  
  
Shin was already glaring at him before he finished his sentence, and in a sigh Shu took off his cloak and handed it to Shin. It seemed too big for her small frame as Shin was able to wrap it around her two times.  
  
Shin didn't care for their protection as he started to walk back out with her in his arms. He only prayed that his mother would of know of some way to stop what was happening, or more to reverse the damage done.  
  
"Vhere do you think you're taking her?"  
  
Shin blinked the momentary blindness from his eyes to glare at the taller man in front of him.  
  
"Away from here," Shin growled.  
  
"Kuso, Touma no baka," Shu hissed.  
  
"It belongs to me," Kisui unsheathed his sword.  
  
"You dare attack the prince?" Shu pushed his way between Shin and Kisui already tensed for a fight.  
  
"Shu no!" Shin yelled as he turned and looked at Seiji, "Seiji get her to my mother, that's all I ask."  
  
Shin saw Seiji's eyes widen before his entire countenance change to rebuttal, "Seiji just for once don't argue with me."  
  
"You're not taking her from this ship!" Kisui yelled and a chorus of yells followed his.  
  
Shin had stupidly not look passed the man he held so much hate for, most of the crew, or the part of the crew still able to carry a sword stood only feet away from Kisui.  
  
"Remind me to gut Touma if I ever see him again," Shu said sounding more than disgusted.  
  
Shin unsheathed his own sword; "She is leaving this ship by royal decree of kidnapping."  
  
"A pirate does not care for royal decrees," Kisui slurred at him before spitting in Shin's direction.  
  
Shu had had it; it was only a second later when his fist connected to Kisui's jaw hearing the gratifying sound of the impact.  
  
"Shu I said no!" Shin screamed, "I said he was mine!" With that Shin was rushing towards Kisui's staggering body.  
  
"Don't let them leave the ship!" Kisui bellowed at his crew.  
  
Shu looked around and counted the men in his view, "Well Ryo, 25 of them and the two of us," Shu flashed a smile at Seiji giving him the cue to get out of here now while he could. Seiji must have understood as he walked back the way they first had snuck onto the ship.  
  
"I think we're out numbered," Ryo gave his friend a small chuckle back.  
  
"When are we –not- outnumbered?"  
  
"Good point," Ryo muttered.  
  
Seiji's hand burned as he slid down the thin ship rope. Even through the glove he wore he could feel the stinging flames of pain start stabbing into his skin. But he couldn't carry Yuri and shimmy down the side of the ship without both hands being used for single purposes.  
  
Seiji winced as he reached his foot out and gave a short leap for the low dock, it wasn't that she was heavy, if anything she was one of the lightest bodies he ever held, but the awkward weight was hard to shift. The sudden screams from above and high pitched metal meetings made him wince again, if anything he should be up there making sure everyone came back alive, lord knows everyone up there were now hot headed, thick headed, brash, idiots. And they were his friends.  
  
"Seiji!"  
  
He snapped his attention forward seeing Touma running up to him.  
  
"Touma! Where the hell were you?! You were supposed to tell us if anyone was coming and you left!" Seiji hissed out a hard tone.  
  
"I left to get them!" Touma answered as if he had been accused wrongly of the worst crime imaginable. Touma's finger was now pointing at a hand full of palace soldiers.  
  
"There was no way for you to run to the palace and back so sudden!" Seiji shot him a look.  
  
"I didn't' run," Touma smiled breathlessly, "I flew." 


End file.
